Voyage dimensionnel
by Marie-chan11
Summary: La magie crée une distorsion dans l'espace temps remettant en cause l'imperméabilité entre les différentes dimensions existantes. Sybille Trelawney émet une nouvelle prophétie dans laquelle l'existence d'Harry est mis en péril dans l'une de ces dimensions, ce qui peut empêcher la Victoire de la Lumière face à Voldemort dans leur propre réalité.Léger crossover avec Xxx Holic.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai lu beaucoup de fics sur Harry Potter et je suis une fan inconditionnelle du couple HPSS. Il y a beaucoup de fanfics en ligne, dont je suis certaine, que celle-ci ne pourra égaler. L'Univers d'Harry Potter m'est toujours apparu trop complexe pour que j'ose m'y attaquer et pourtant me voilà avec ce prologue d'une fic dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a bien au moins 2 ans. Il y a un léger Crossover avec XxxHolic (manga des CLAMP) mais je pense que cette fic reste compréhensible même sans forcément connaître ce dernier. Vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions. Le ton de cette fic sera à la fois sérieux mais avec un peu d'humour ;)

 **Voyage dimensionnel**

Harry contempla avec curiosité la bâtisse qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas très bien compris l'intérêt qu'avait pu avoir le professeur Dumbledore à l'envoyer dans une contrée si lointaine du Royaume-Uni d'autant qu'il lui était impossible de se rendre à la "boutique de Yuko" par les moyens sorciers habituels. Il s'était malgré tout enthousiasmé à l'idée de prendre pour la première fois un vol long courrier quoiqu'un voyage d'une dizaine d'heures ait pu lui paraître exagéré pour une première fois. L'ingéniosité des moldus était vraiment exceptionnelle et cela avait en quelque sorte renforcé sa détermination à vaincre Voldemort. Bien sûr, ce voyage était risqué, personne ne devait soupçonner sa présence dans cet avion et surtout pas ses ennemis qui pourraient y voir une chance inespérée de le tuer ainsi que les milliers de personnes innocentes qui voyageaient avec lui. .

A présent, le vieux manoir entouré d'une barrière de protection lui imposait le respect, la magie s'en dégageant ne ressemblant à rien à ce que l'Elu du monde sorcier avait pu ressentir auparavant. Il s'agissait d'une forme de magie pure, élémentaire, et Harry frissonna en franchissant la porte le menant vers le jardin qui encadrait le bâtiment principal composant le manoir.

Deux jumelles que l'on distinguait l'une de l'autre grâce à leur chevelure de couleur différente lui ouvrirent la porte en lui souhaitant la bienvenue tout en lui spécifiant que leur maîtresse l'attendait, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention du jeune homme. A sa connaissance, personne parmi ses proches sinon Dumbledore ne savait qu'il se trouvait au Japon et sa venue n'avait pas été annoncée à la propriétaire par le Directeur.

Ce fut un nuage de vapeur et de fumée qui l'accueillit et il baissa la tête face à cette agression visuelle et olfactive bien qu'il ne put retenir une légère quinte de toux. Lorsqu'il la releva, une femme élancée, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux impénétrables fumant une pipe lui faisait face. Elle portait un kimono soyeux mais qui laissait découvertes ses épaules et ses longues jambes.

"Bienvenue à toi Harry Potter, si tu as su trouver le chemin de ma boutique, c'est que notre rencontre était inéluctable car rien dans la vie n'est dû au hasard. Tu es venu ici car tu as un voeu à réaliser. Qu'attends-tu de moi?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Je souhaiterai me rendre dans une dimension particulière, dans laquelle mon existence est menacée tel que l'a prédit Sybille Trelawney".

"Bien, cela est en mon pouvoir mais pour que je le fasse, il va falloir que tu en payes le juste prix. Ce qui signifie qu'une fois là-bas, tu ne devras absolument pas te comporter de la même manière que dans cette dimension au risque de tout simplement oublier l'objectif de ta mission et ton identité réelle. "

Harry hocha la tête. Cela ne devrait pas être très difficile dans la mesure où la dimension dans laquelle il allait atterrir serait forcément immensément différente de la sienne. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû avoir à effectuer un tel voyage. Selon la théorie de la relativité d'Einstein, si l'espace-temps pouvait être scindé en différentes dimensions, celles-ci ne devraient avoir aucune influence les unes sur les autres puisqu'elles étaient amenées à évoluer de manière distincte.

Seulement, il semblerait que la magie ait la possibilité de déformer l'étanchéité de ces différentes dimensions et qu'un changement majeur dans l'une d'entre elles puisse avoir un impact dévastateur sur les événements constituant leur propre réalité.

D'après le professeur de divination, un facteur était semblable quelque soit la dimension : la Prophétie qui l'opposait à Voldemort. L'opposition entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière, entre le Bien et le Mal. Cette dichotomie était essentielle au maintien des forces qui régissent l'Univers.

L'arrivée précipitée d'un jeune homme efflanqué qui manqua de se prendre les pieds dans un tapis coupa l'élu du monde sorcier de ses réflexions. Il eut juste le temps de remarquer que l'adolescent portait des lunettes très semblables aux siennes.

"Ah Watanuki, merci beaucoup d'avoir été aussi rapide. Fais seulement attention à ta maladresse, qu'est ce que diraient Himawari et Dômeki si demain, tu allais au lycée avec le visage aplati par une chute"

L'expression de la jeune femme avait littéralement changé tandis qu'elle s'adressait à son domestique, ami, fils par adoption, Harry n'aurait sur dire exactement quelle était leur relation bien que teintée d'affection, passant de grave à grivoise.

Elle prit ce que l'adolescent lui avait ramené et le lui tendit. Harry s'en saisit et constata que ce qu'il tenait en main ressemblait fortement à des oreilles de chat.

"Si le moindre souci se produit une fois arrivé là-bas ou que tu es dans la nécessité de retourner dans ta propre dimension, il te suffit de les mettre pour me contacter."

Harry évita de se prononcer sur le design de l'accessoire donné et remercia Yuko.

Se saisissant de son sceptre pour invoquer sa magie, Yûko adressa un sourire à Harry.

Un cercle mêlant magie orientale et occidentale apparut sous leurs pieds/

"Je me charge de poser un glamour sur ton visage. Il s'agit d'une magie très différente de la vôtre donc il sera indétectable. A présent, va Harry Poter, je te souhaite un bon voyage"

Une fissure dimensionnelle se créa et engloutit Harry. Il se trouva en train de flotter dans une sorte de tunnel lumineux imprégné de magie avant qu'une nouvelle fissure ne s'ouvre et qu'il atterrisse souplement sur la terme ferme.

En levant les yeux pour appréhender son environnement, il se trouvait devant des grilles qu'il reconnut instantanément. C'était l'entrée de Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Je commencerai par remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fiction avec intérêt ainsi que celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des commentaires. Je remarque que je n'ai absolument pas situé temporellement mon histoire et que vous devez être un peu perdu. Ce premier chapitre devrait vous permettre de mieux vous repérer et de mieux cerner l'intrigue. Bonne lecture !

Harry leva les yeux vers le château dont certaines tourelles étaient illuminées. La lune, haute dans le Ciel lui indiquait qu'il était arrivé dans cette nouvelle dimension à une heure assez tardive. Prenant sa baguette magique, il lança un tempus qui lui indiqua le jour et l'heure et ses yeux ne manquèrent pas de s'agrandir en lisant les données formées par la fumée s'échappant de sa baguette.

 _31 août 1975, 11h30 pm_

Il était dans le passé certes mais pas dans le passé se rapportant à sa réalité. Quel court l'histoire avait-elle bien pris pour que son existence soit menacée avant même sa naissance ? Le fait que le sort de la sorcière des dimensions l'ait directement amené à l'Ecole prestigieuse des sorciers devait bien signifier que c'était en ce lieu que devait commencer son enquête. Mais pour l'heure, les grilles resteraient désespérément closes et il lui était impossible de traverser les barrières de protection entourant l'Ecole.

L'idée de transplaner au Pré-Au-Lard où il pourrait louer une chambre pour la nuit avant de revenir le lendemain commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit au moment-même où un bruit, bien que lointain, l'alerta.

Tendant l'oreille, conscient de la proximité de la Forêt Interdite et de ses dangers bien que normalement cela n'aurait dû l'inquiéter, il se concentra sur sa perception auditive. Il entendait les bruissements des feuilles des arbres bercées par une brise estivale, le clapotis du lac dans lequel devait nager le Calmar Géant et puis un bruit répétitif qui sembla se rapprocher et enfin il comprit qu'il s'agissait de pas. Une personne était en train de se rapprocher des grilles et levant les yeux il finir par apercevoir au loin un rais de lumière certainement projeté à partir d'un Lumos.

S'agissait-il d'une personne ayant pour habitude de faire une ronde de sécurité autour du château en plein milieu de la nuit ou quelqu'un avait-il été capable de détecter sa présence ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il serait bientôt visible pour cette personne et il ne savait pas exactement quelle explication il pourrait donner quant à sa présence en ces lieux.

Hésitant sur la démarche à suivre, d'autant si sa présence était connue, Harry fut soulagé avant même de pouvoir distinguer le visage de la personne venant à son encontre, la lumière étant projetée vers le sol pour que le promeneur puisse suivre son chemin dans l'obscurité, de reconnaitre en tout premier lieu des sandales bleues ornées de croissants de lune d'un jaune brillants et un bas de robes assorti.

Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne portant des robes aussi extravagantes dans sa réalité et il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que la personne s'approchant à sa rencontre n'était d'autre que Dumbledore.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en remarquant que l'homme à présent qui dardait sa baguette contre lui avait bien une barbe, mais que celle-ci était noire et épaisse et non pas blanche et que sa figure ne lui était pas du tout inconnue mais n'était pas non plus celle du Directeur de Poudlard.

« La rentrée n'est que demain mon garçon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ? »

Le ton bourru, lui, n'avait pas changé et Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre au regard inquisiteur pour ne pas dire méfiant de Hagrid.

Devant l'air apeuré du garçon, le demi-Géant se radoucit.

« Tu es un nouveau, toi, ta tête ne me dit absolument rien et je connais tous les élèves de Poudlard. J'imagine que tu es un petit malin venant de l'étranger qui séjourne au village du Pré-au-Lard et qui aura cru pouvoir faire une petite visite nocturne du Château avant la rentrée de demain. Tu entres en quelle année ? »

Harry était plus que satisfait que le demi-géant ait lui-même commencé à lui donner un background. Il lui serait facile à présent de s'inspirer de cela pour se constituer un passé crédible.

Prenant un air gêné, bien qu'arborant un large sourire, Harry répondit :

« Vous êtes extrêmement perspicace Monsieur. En effet, j'arrive de l'étranger, des Etats-Unis où j'ai suivi des cours de magie par correspondance. Je ne sais donc pas exactement quelle année je vais intégrer. Cela…. sera déterminé par le Directeur… après que j'aie passé un test de niveau.

Le demi-géant ne semblait pas étonné outre mesure donc il continua dans sa lancée.

« J'ai tellement entendu parler de Poudlard et cela faisait tellement longtemps que je rêvais d'y aller que je ne pouvais attendre demain pour y venir tant le sommeil me faisait défaut. Je ne pensais pas trouver quiconque à cette heure. Et vous que faites-vous là ? »

Harry aperçut soudain le demi-géant perdre de sa contenance et lutter contre un rougissement.

Sans nul doute que ce dernier s'apprêtait à sortir du Château pour se rendre dans un bar et acquérir une créature magique.

Cette hypothèse fut contredite lorsqu'il entendit des pas cette fois-ci qui ne venait pas de l'enceinte du Château mais de derrière lui. Il ne fut pas le seul les entendre car la gêne d'Hagrid redoubla.

« Allez mon garçon, il est temps que tu rentres chez toi à présent ! Demain, on se reverra et si tu n'es pas indiscret quant à mes affaires, je saurais également me taire sur ton escapade nocturne. »

Harry hocha gravement la tête, mais juste avant d'effectuer le transplanage commandé, il eut le temps d'apercevoir une femme d'au moins de 2 mètres de hauteur, aux bruns : Madame Maxime.

Hagrid avait un rendez-vous amoureux en pleine nuit. Il était _vraiment_ tombé dans une autre dimension. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il réalisa un détail qui aurait pourtant dû lui sauter au visage. La baguette d'Hagrid était entière et il n'avait aucun souci à l'utiliser

Cela voulait-il dire que le demi-géant n'avait jamais été accusé d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des secrets ? Avait-elle été seulement ouverte dans cette dimension ?

Heureusement même en pleine nuit, le village du Pré-au-Lard était toujours animé. Il se rendit à la Tête du Sanglier où il pourrait certainement avoir une chambre pour la nuit.

Dans cette dimension comme dans la sienne, l'endroit n'était toujours pas bien tenu comme en témoignait la poussière recouvrant les tables, les chaises et le bar. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sinon deux ou trois sorciers qui buvaient du whiskey pur feu ou des chopes de bière.

Alberforth Dumbledore ne lui posa aucune question quant à son entrée si tardive, à un si jeune âge, dans un bar. Lorsqu'il lui demanda une chambre pour passer la nuit, le vieux sorcier lui tendit une clé et lui désigna l'escalier qui lui permettrait d'accéder à sa pièce de vie.

L'équipement y était plutôt rustique : un lit, une chaise et un bureau et dans une minuscule pièce, une baignoire et un baquet d'eau.

Juste au dessus du bureau se trouvait l'objet de sa convoitise : un miroir un peu crasseux, certes mais grâce auquel il pourrait avoir une idée de sa nouvelle apparence.

La sorcière des dimensions avait un goût assez particulier pour les couleurs flash semblait-il. Il se retrouvait avec des cheveux noirs lisses aux reflets rouges qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, dégradés afin de dégager son visage. Ses yeux auparavant verts étaient maintenant bruns tirant sur le doré et bien sûr sa légendaire cicatrice en forme d'éclair n'était plus visible.

Il fallait désormais qu'il se trouve un nouveau nom et qu'il réfléchisse à comment il lui serait possible d'intégrer Poudlard. Faudrait-il qu'il se présente à Dumbledore et qu'il lui explique la raison de sa venue dans cette dimension ? Cela paraissait être le moyen le plus simple.

Il portait une robe de sorciers mais il n'avait amené avec lui que sa baguette magique, quelques vêtements moldus et sorciers, de l'argent moldu et sorcier. Dumbledore n'avait même pas souhaité qu'il apporte sa cape d'invisibilité ni la Carte des Maraudeurs qui existaient déjà certainement dans cette dimension.

Devrait-il prendre le bateau conduisant les élèves de première année ? Il allait devoir certainement être réparti de nouveau et pas à Gryffondor cette fois-ci. Harry espérait seulement que cela ne voudrait pas dire qu'il serait forcément envoyé à Serpentard.

Il ne servait à rien de se poser trop de questions pour cette nuit. Il était déjà suffisamment tard et il lui faudrait se tenir sur le quai de la Gare du Pré-au-Lard demain à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express pour mieux se fondre dans la masse et arriver jusqu'au Directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie.

 _Le lendemain matin_

Harry s'était levé, avait pris un petit-déjeuner. Il lui fallait à présent attendre le Poudlard Express qui n'arriverait qu'en début de soirée.

Il arpenta les ruelles du village, s'arrêtant chez Zonko pour y acheter quelques confiseries.

Il y avait quelque chose d'assez émouvant à se trouver là sous le couvert de l'anonymat. Il pouvait goûter à une insouciance à laquelle il n'avait pas droit dans sa propre réalité. Et surtout, il aurait la chance de pouvoir côtoyer ses parents, Remus et Sirius.

Au milieu des années 70, Voldemort commençait à rassembler des partisans mais n'était pas encore particulièrement actif. Il lui faudrait apprendre l'existence de la prophétie pour qu'il s'en prenne à es parents.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et fouilla dans sa poche pour y prendre les oreilles de chat que lui avait donné la sorcière des dimensions. Peut être que celle qui l'avait envoyé ici serait capable de répondre à un certain nombre de ses interrogations.

Rougissant tandis qu'il les mettait sur ses oreilles, conscient de combien il devait être ridicule, il fut légèrement surpris lorsqu'une déchirure ovale de l'espace-temps se forma dans la pièce laissant apparaitre le visage de Yûko.

« Bonjour Yûko-san dit-il tout en s'inclinant. » Avant son voyage au Japon, Dumbledore l'avait initié aux rudiments de la politesse japonaise.

La sorcière lui sourit, certainement amusée de sa présente apparence.

« Que puis-je pour toi Harry Potter ? Bien que tu évolues dans une dimension parallèle, je peux dire que peu de temps a passé depuis notre dernière conversation

-Personne ici ne sait qui je suis. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir entrer à Poudlard si je n'ai pas reçu de lettre officielle de l'Ecole. Est-ce qu'il vous serait possible de m'en procurer une qui m'aurait été adressée au Pré-Au-Lard. »

Il était quasiment certain que bien que la lettre adressée aux élèves de Poudlard soit signées de la vice-directrice de Poudlard, que ces dernières s'écrivaient d'elles-mêmes, qu'il en était de même avec les adresses. Le professeur McGonagall ne semblait pas savoir qu'avant son entrée à Poudlard, il vivait dans un placard sous l'escalier des Dursley.

La sorcière aux cheveux longs hocha la tête.

« Je peux te donner cela mais il me faudra une juste compensation. »

Il semblait qu'elle pouvait voir ce qu'il avait dans la pièce et ses yeux se mirent à briller lorsqu'elle avisa le petit paquet avec un joli nœud qu'il venait de poser à côté de lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce joli petit paquet à côté de toi ? demanda-t-elle guillerette

-Ce sont des bonbons et autres confiseries répondit-il. »

Il en avait acheté, pensant les amener à Dumbledore sachant combien son mentor aimait les sucreries. Cela pouvait constituer un moyen de pression supplémentaire afin qu'il soit accepté à Poudlard si la menace de la perte de la bataille contre Voldemort n'était pas en elle seule suffisante.

« Contre ce paquet, je te donnerais ta lettre, l'échange devrait être équivalent. »

Quelques instants plus tard, une créature noire parlante ressemblant à une sorte de lapin traversait la déchirure.

« Donne le paquet de bonbons à Mokona et il te donnera en échange la lettre. »

L'échange fait, il se retrouvait avec une lettre en bonne et due forme de Poudlard. Cette sorcière avait vraiment des pouvoirs fantastiques. Jetant un coup d'œil au nom du destinataire, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au nom dont il se trouvait à présent affublé. Cela sonnait bien assez américain : Mickael Stevens.

Le temps passa particulièrement vite et il se trouvait sur le quai quand la sirène de la locomotive anticipa l'entrée du train dans la gare.

Il vit descendre de nombreux élèves et aperçut rapidement un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux lunettes rondes flanqués d'une jeune version de Rémus Lupin et de ce sale traitre de rat. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que Sirius n'était pas avec eux.

Plusieurs professeurs dont McGonagall étaient sur le quai pour accueillir les nouveaux élèves.

S'approchant d'elle, il chercha à attirer son attention en lui tapotant l'épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et le dévisagea avec une expression étonnée.

Il se mordit la langue, se reprochant son impulsivité. Il avait maintenant toute son attention mais que devait-il lui dire ?

Bafouillant qu'il était étranger et qu'il venait d'arriver, il lui tendit la lettre.

« Eh bien Monsieur Stevens, vous allez me suivre. Il est assez rare que quelqu'un venant d'aussi loin vienne faire ses études ici. Où vous en êtes vous arrêté dans votre cursus par correspondance ? »

Il lui expliqua les différents examens théoriques qu'il avait réussis jusque là et les quelques examens pratiques qu'un professeur à domicile lui avait fait passé.

« Je vois. Vous allez rencontre Albus Dumbledore. Puis vous serez intégré à la cérémonie de la Répartition. »

Ils montèrent dans un carrosse tiré par des Sombrals. Une fois arrivée devant les grilles du Château, ils s'engouffrèrent sur le chemin menant à son entrée.

Parcourant les couloirs, ils parvinrent devant la gargouille qui protégeait l'entrée du bureau directorial.

Minerva McGonagall entra en premier pour expliquer la situation à son supérieur puis fit entrer le garçon avant de ressortir du bureau.

Harry s'assit face au Directeur dont le regard pétillait derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes.

« Un bonbon au citron, Monsieur Stevens ? » Au moins, certaines choses étaient immuables.

Déclinant la proposition, Harry raconta de nouveau son faux parcours. Il valait mieux éviter les paradoxes dimensionnels, maintenant que le premier obstacle était franchi que tout le monde en sache le moins possible sur lui. Lorsque Dumbledore demanda son âge, il fut décidé qu'il serait réparti au sein des cinquièmes années. Il fut convenu qu'il pourrait emprunter du matériel d'occasion pour suivre son année, le décès de son tuteur survenu quelques semaines plus tôt ne l'ayant pas laissé le temps de se les procurer. Dumbledore composa avec lui son emploi du temps et lui expliqua le règlement intérieur de l'école tout en mentionnant les spécificités de chaque Maison.

Dumbledore l'accompagna jusqu'à la grande salle où la cérémonie de répartition des première années allait commencer. Il prit place derrière la file des nouveaux et vit le Directeur s'asseoir à la table professorale.

Tous les professeurs étaient déjà présents à la grande table et il y aperçut Hagrid à côté du Professeur Flitwich.

Lorsque son nom retentit et qu'il se saisit du Choixpeau tout en s'asseyant sur le tabouret, il avait l'impression que tous les regards avaient convergé vers lui. En même temps, il ne lui restait plus qu'à être réparti pour que le festin commence.

« _Hmm, je sens que tu n'es pas de cette réalité, tu as connu beaucoup d'épreuves qui t'ont permis de tester ton courage, sans nul doute que dans ton monde, tu as dû être réparti à Gryffondor_

 _-Non,pas à Gryffondor de nouveau, n'importe quelle maison mais pas celle-ci » La situation était délicieusement ironique, c'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris lorsque quelques secondes plus tard, le Choix peau s'écriait : »_

 _«_ Serpentard ».

S'avançant à la table dont la nappe était verte et argent, il s'assit à une place de libre parmi les élèves de son année.

Les plats commencèrent à apparaitre jusqu'à ce qu'une figure qu'il reconnaissait surgisse devant lui.

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns luisants, et aux yeux bleus-gris lui tendait la main. Un insigne de préfet était épinglé à sa robe de sorcier lui tendait la main.

« Tu es nouveau, n'est-ce pas. Je me présente Sirius Black, je suis un des préfets de Serpentard. Si tu as le moindre souci, tu peux me demander de l'aide. »

Harry sentit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.


End file.
